Theroshi Enclave
Theroshi Enclave is one of the four provinces that make up the continent of Eesia. It is directly adjacent to Miffon, yet hangs on the eastern peninsula of Eesia rather than the west. The Enclave is separated from the rest of the provinces by a forest greater than any found elsewhere on the landmass. This land is home to dark elves, their grand cities, and dark passageways into the deep realms that lie below. Geography Theroshi Enclave is found in the northeastern portion of Euros. The Great Split of Tython surrounds the peninsula, and meets with the dark sea at its southernmost ports. The landscape of the Enclave is that of a foreign and strange lands compared to its neighboring provinces. Purple mountains ripple over the land and silver rivers dance out to the oceans. Ferocious creatures stalk the jungles that touch the western reaches. At the heart of the land is a super city transported here from a dark dimension. Regions The Theroshi Enclave is a singular region, unified under the control of the High King Tython. Referred to as the Dark Kingdom, everything from the Fractured Grotto to the Citadel of Death is part of the Enclave. Race and Cultures The Dark Elves are not alone in their enclave, for when they first conquered the land they brought many races with them. The majority worked as slaves for the Dark Elves, or found their way here from the portal opened up by them. Dark Elves Bugbears The fiercest servants of the Dark Elves, Bugbears are the ruthless slaughterers that serve on the front lines of the Dark Elf Army's Infantry. Their formidable size and strength allow them to be intimidating opponents, but their lack of intelligence and need for authority caused them to fall under the magical control of the Dark Elves. Many have foreseen a day when this grip will fall, and the true strength of the Dark Elves will be tested. Derro On his first venture to the underdark, Lord Tython slayed the Archdevil Moloch and took his army of Derro as slaves for the dark elves. These faithfully loyal humanoids stand just between a halfling and a dwarf, and wear skin as grey as a gargoyles. The Derro work within the mines of the Elves, and build their structures in the city of Ultimecium. Many elves can be found with personal Derro, as they repopulate asexually, creating more and more personal slaves for the Dark Elf Army. Nagpa Living in the floating cities above the Theroshi Enclave are the Nagpa. Malevolent versions of the Aaracokra, these raven sorcerers were created by Lord Tython to develop portals capable of traveling the realms. The Nagpa fear and respect their Lord, but harbor a secret resentment for him. Few work alongside him as personal sorcerers, seeking the day when he weakens and their power can overwhelm him. Redcaps Fiendish citizens of the jungles, Redcaps were once halflings. These gnomish creatures migrated to the jungles centuries ago, and after just a decade their entire population fell to a sickening plague. The disease latched into their minds like a parasite, and mutated them into the blood lusting savages that now haunt the jungles. Though small, they are extremely dexterous and strong. When infected, they lost their ability to conjure magic, but many Redcaps worry about no more than their next blood meal.